Ranma, is that you?
by XkanomieX
Summary: Ranma and Akane always fight at almost every minute of their life. It looks like Akane is now tired of it. Wait, Ranma is not like himself anymore. He's nicer... Ranmaxakane forever! please review guys! this is my first...COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody!! This is my first fanfic ever!! So, please be kind. I give you a RanmaxAkane fic. It's kind of short. Sorry. It's my first time so put up with me. Even just for now. Oh well, I'm hungry!!! I want a pizza… Enjoy!!! Peace out!!!

Ranma, is that you?!  
By  
Crystal-sniper  
Aka Monika-chan

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and the characters of this anime are not mine...weeps

**CHAPTER 1: **

The moon is in its most beautiful form. It's full. Under a huge and beautiful sakura tree, there lays a short-haired girl named Akane Tendo. At the moment, she is thinking of something. Besides being pretty and smart, she is a martial artist and indeed a good one. She lives with her father and two sisters. She is living with her fiancé and his father.

_But something isn't right…_

"What are you doing out here Akane? It's chilly in here. You'll get a cold." An attractive boy said with a sincere smile plastered on his face.

This is the love of her life. His kind, smart, sweet, thoughtful, definitely not war freak and troublesome and oh-so-perfect fiancé and universally known as Ranma. Yes, you heard right. He is Ranma Saotome.

_Yep. Something is **definitely** wrong..._

"Nothing much. Just want to enjoy the view of the moon outside. It's so beautiful." Akane said smiling at Ranma.

"Yeah it is. It can actually be considered to have half of your beauty." He said.

Akane blushed right away but it went away just as fast. "Um, thanks." She said, almost a whisper.

"Come on, let's go inside. Dinner's ready and we still have to finish our assignments." Ranma said. He quickly took Akane's hand and strolled inside the house.

Akane smiled but it quickly faded. _"I should be happy right now, shouldn't I? Everything's normal now and Ranma is…proper and nicer. Yes, I am happy but why do I feel like I'm missing something?" Akane asked herself._

* * *

_**FLASHBACK:**_

Nothing is different from the usual. Ranma and Akane had a fight and needless to say, they argued and quarreled for a long time. The usual. Why? It happened just this morning. (what the?! Another flashback? Kind of but not actually…Bear with me people!!! Pls.o0)

Akane was taking a bath. She was still sleepy while entering the bathroom. She forgot to lock the door because well, she was sleepy. She was beginning to take her clothes off and was close to taking it all off. Really, really close. All that was left was her panty and her bra. She was halfway taking off her brassiere when suddenly, the doorknob turned. The door opened and it revealed a wide-eyed Ranma in his girl-form. Akane was flabbergasted and was unable to speak. She then came to her senses and it was bad for Ranma. Really bad. Akane was furious and she grabbed the nearest container and heartedly tossed it to the startled Ranma. Luckily for him or unfortunately for Akane, whatever you prefer, Ranma managed to rapidly close the door. Akane was gasping and was really angry. Well, she is blushing as well. Intensely at that.

On the other side of the door, Ranma's cheeks were tinted with 10 shades of red. _"I saw her almost naked. She looked pretty… wait a minute. Did I just say that? Stop thinking things like that Ranma! Are you out of your mind?"_ He conversed to no one but his self.

It was breakfast and they were eating. The two _lovebirds _were not talking to each other. The rest of the residents in the house knew what happened. How? Nabiki saw what happened and she simply told everybody else. Genma told his son to apologize to Akane but Ranma, being stubborn as he is, said no.

"Why do I have to apologize to her? It's not like I meant to come in it's her fault because she forgot to lock that darn door." He said with pride.

"You saw didn't you?" Akane asked a little calmly.

"Saw what?" Ranma inquired conspicuously perplexed. But, somehow, he knew what she was talking about.

"You saw me nearly naked because you looked, right?" she asked again. She's now fuming and annoyed. Ranma didn't answer. He didn't know what to say.

"Answer me you perverted freak!" Akane exclaimed irately.

"And now you're calling me a pervert? Let me just remind you. It's not like I wanted to see your flat and shapeless body like that of a 6-year old girl!" Ranma said without realizing what just came out of his mouth.

"A 6-year old girl?" Akane was now teary-eyed and was looking down. Her face can't be seen.

"Ah, Akane, Ranma didn't mean that. This squirt is just talking gibberish. Don't believe him." Genma chirped apologetically. "Ne, Ranma?" He continued.

"Yeah, whatever." Ranma said. Kind of worried but doing a great job of not showing it.

"You brat!" Genma exclaimed heatedly at his son.

"Baka! I extremely dislike you, you dim-witted jerk! I hate you!!!" Akane said angrily. After that, she ran away.

"Akane!!!" Kasumi called and went after her.

"_What is wrong with me? I know I ought to apologize but I couldn't. What's wrong with me? I am such a fail. But it's kind of her fault as well. Ughhh! I just can't work out what's going on in that head of hers. Darn that uncute tomboy! She is so childish!" _Ranma thought.

_**X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**_

Akane was sitting alone in her room and she was thinking about the earlier incident. She was really hurt at what Ranma has just said to her. "Stupid idiot! He's so insensitive and I hate him! Do I really? Yes I do. But I love him also. I hate myself as well because I forgot to lock that darn door! Maybe I was too hard on him. I know he really didn't mean to come inside the bathroom and she was in girl form at that time… No!!! He is still a real man and he said I had the body of a 6-year old. The nerve of that jerk!" Akane told herself.

She went at the top of her room's roof to think more.

"_Where the hell is that girl?"_ Ranma asked himself. He was searching for Akane at all places in the house but he can't find her. "I know! She may be at the roof." He told himself.

"Aka…" he was supposed to say her name when he stopped because he heard Akane talking.

"I just wish he would stop acting like a jerk! He always insults me and I kind of get used to it but this time, he really went too far. He is so rude! I detest him!" Akane spoke loudly knowing or thinking that nobody could hear her. "When will we understand each other?" she continued.

At that time, a girl down the street was lighting a firecracker. A five-star kind. She was so happy when it worked. She gazed at the fireworks.

"Ah, is that a falling star? I have to make a wish." Akane made a wish. "I wish Ranma an I would get along better. I wish he would stop being rude and everything would be much better. I wish that he will…love me…" Akane wished.

"_huh?! Akane…"_ a dazed Ranma said to himself.

After that, Akane went to her room without realizing that someone heard her.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

The next morning, Akane woke up and went out of her room. She was again, still sleepy when she was knocked down by a certain pigtailed-hair boy.

"Ouch!!! That hurt…" Akane fell down and her end was impaired. :-)

"Oh, are you alright? I am really very sorry Akane. Here, I'll help you stand up." The boy named **RANMA** held out his hand to **assist Akane**.

"Ah… yes I am. Thanks… Ranma." She managed to say despite being shocked.

"No problem. I was just glad I could help you and that you are alright." Ranma said then smiling sincerely and sweetly.

Akane blushed because she rarely sees that smile on him.

"_Wait, is this a dream? Ranma is nice to me. He helped me and didn't say any insults. Is this really happening? Let's see…" _Akane thought to herself.

Akane suddenly tried to punch Ranma and she succeeded.

To be continued…

* * *

_Well…was it good? Bad? Awful? Dreadful? Or what? Please review. Constructive criticisms are more than okay… _

_I know the story was lame. I'm sorry!!! Gomen everybody… Please help me get better and say what you think of the story. _

_Oh, and this story will be just a short one. Maybe two chapters are enough._

_Thankies!!! And Bye!!! Peace out one and all… _

♥Monika♥


	2. Chapter 2

Guys! This is the second chapter of Ranma, is that you?. Thanks to those who reviewed even though there weren't so many. I appreciate it. Thankies! I will try to be better and see to it that I **will **improve. Yes, they are a bit OOC in this story. Besides, this story needs it. Here it is… enjoy! Thanks again…

* * *

Ranma, is that you?

By: Crystal-sniper

Aka Monika-chan

* * *

**CHAPTER 2:**

"Ouch! What did you do that for? That wasn't so nice Akane." Ranma was hurt but he was still kind.

"Wait, why are you not angry at me? Why didn't you say insults and why are you so kind?" Akane was so confused.

"Woh, wait there 'kane. Slow down a bit, will ya?" Ranma told Akane. "I didn't need to insult you or be mad at you, did I? And do you want me to offend you? You're weird. You know that?"

"Am I the weird one here?" Akane asked

"Okay, just get ready because we're going to school. We can't be late." Ranma stated. Then, he walked away.

"Is this a dream? Wait, maybe it was because of my wish. Did it come true? Maybe it did." Akane thought.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

This is no dream. Ranma was now really kind to Akane. He even told her he loves her. Ranma now didn't like to fight. He wasn't obsessed with martial arts and the like. They were happy, weren't they? No. Akane was still thinking about it. Really hard at that.

And now, we're back to the present…

Akane and Ranma were now outside the house. Akane's head was at Ranma's shoulder. Akane was really bothered at what happened.

"…_**why do I feel like I'm missing something?"**_

Now she knew what she was missing. She was missing the real Ranma. She misses the cheerfulness, the assurance and the love that only Ranma can give. The genuine Ranma. The one she loved regardless of his rude attitude, his foul language and his being troublesome. She misses him and wants him back.

"Ranma…" Akane said almost a whisper. She didn't realize that tears were forming in her eyes. **"I miss you."** She continued. Tears were now falling.

"What do you mean? We are always together. Why would you miss me?" Ranma asked.

"No, I miss the real you." Akane's tears continued to swell down.

"Akane…"

"I made a wish that you become a better person." Akane explained.

"I know." Said Ranma simply.

"You know? How?" Akane was stunned.

"I heard you and I became like this not because of your wish but because I intended to." Ranma elucidated.

"What?" Akane asked. It was obvious that she was flabbergasted.

"Do I need to say it again? Are you deaf or just plain stupid?"

"Ah, Ranma, I am glad that you are back to being ill-mannered and annoying. I am very happy."

"Yeah." He agreed. "Hey!" he exclaimed realizing what she just said.

"Yes and I realized that even though you're rude and difficult, **I like you just the way you are**." Akane said happily and blushing as well.

"Yeah." He blushed. And again, "Hey!"

"Actually, it was hard being like that. If you are not used to it." Ranma said.

"But you did it just for me, didn't you?" Akane was teasing him.

"Yeah right. Dream on, little girl." Ranma said mockingly.

"Ughhh! But no wonder, you are really Ranma. Hey, I'm not a little girl!" Akane was angry.

"Sorry, my bad. You are not a little girl but a masculine tomboy." He continued to insult her.

"Jerk! I hate you!" Akane kicked Ranma straight to the face.

"There, that's better. You deserve that, you idiot!" she continued.

"ouch! That hurt!...stupid tomboy." Ranma whispered.

"What did you say?" Akane asked.

"No, nothing." He said nervously.

Akane was going inside the house but she stopped in her tracks.

"By the way Ranma, Thank you for doing that for me." Akane smiled.

"Huh! No prob…" Ranma said.

"And I am really happy you're back." She continued.

"I am glad you are." Ranma smiled as well.

"Goodnight, Ranma." She then proceeded to go inside the house.

"Yes, sweet dreams, "Kane." Ranma said almost a whisper.

This couple may argue and fight all the time but they care for each other and everybody can see that. They may look like they don't understand each other but they do. Really, they do. They have a connection. This is how they express their feelings for each other. They know each other very well and their relationship may be beyond normal but it is guaranteed that it will last long. Longer than they expect. They love each other. That's the way it is. No more, no less. But certainly, many complications. Ne?

**THE END

* * *

**

_Well…was it good? Bad? Awful? Dreadful? Or what? Please review. Constructive criticisms are more than okay… _

Lame ending… I know… again, sorry. This is my first…

_Finish! It was short. I kind of rushed it. I finished my first fanfic… I hope it wasn't too lame or too bad. Thanks also to the readers for giving time to read this story. _

_Yep. The characters were OOC. I just wanted to know whether Ranma would do something like that for Akane. In other words, it was just out of curiosity. Even though it's not that good, I enjoyed making it. Forgive me. I just want to take it out of my mind._

_Thanks and goodbye!!!_

©♥Monika♥™

---Signing out---


End file.
